cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiser Frederick II
Kaiser Frederick II, Son of Kaiser Jurgen IV, and Great-Great-Great Grand Son of Kaiser Jurgen III, Emperor of The Trade Federation. Named Frederick because of his Great-Great Grand Father, Frederick Barbarossa. Kaiser Frederick II soon Founded like the many Fathers before him, an Alliance based on Unifying The German States. He First Founded The New Imperial Prussian Order, after having much success with this Alliance, and accomplishing his Goal of Unifying the German States, he Proclaimed The Formation of The German Empire in the Hall of Mirrors in The Palace of Versailles. The German Empire had some Trouble in the Beginning. Kaiser Frederick II was staunchly against the War against the ICP Reformation, with Golden Sabers and Norden Verein. He continued to be a advocate for Freedom for the Leftist Community, even beginning to Sign Treaties with LSF, a Leftist Based Alliance. This was unheard of act coming from a German Based Alliance, after CN having such a long Tradition of Backward, Right-Wing, Anti-Communist States. Norden Verein soon ceased to Recognize The German Empire as "German" or even as a "Empire". But this did not falter The German Empire, it soon signed a Treaty which The Emperor Agreed to. He was the one who went to FOK and asked for the Protectorate Personally. After this, The Emperor had much Peace of mind. Save for the few Minor Wars, and the taking part of The Unjust War. The Main thing which consumed The Emperors mind was the Families Revenge against a one Kaiser Martens and Nordreich, which turned to Norden Verein. The Revenge began with Kaiser Jurgen IV, and how the Snake Kaiser Martens back stabbed him, even though of the many Generations of Friendship between the two Royal Families. Kaiser Frederick II was soon able to avenge his Great-Father to a certain degree when he was able to Engage The German Empire, FOK, TPF and The Continuum in a State of War with Norden Verein which will result in the complete destruction of Norden Verein. After much months of personal rule within the German Empire, H.I.M Frederick II started to grow within his mind second thoughts of his actions. It became very clear to him after the reformation of Nordreich. He noticed that the revived Germanic State had held much resentment towards, mainly, himself the King and German Emperor. It should not be confused, H.I.M is a caring man, he loves his own state, and loves to appear as the benevolent father of the people of the state and a caring friend to those outside of his realms. It was after much verbal insults against his name and his reign that H.I.M started to think, he began to think about what he must of done which was an error. He finally concluded after taking to the springs in Karlsbad in the Austro-Hungarian Empire, that he himself made an error of judgment. Sure the acts of his enemies was wrong, unjust and malicious, but like the change of seasons, so does the personality of the individual. H.I.M quickly hurried forth in his private train which was in waiting in Karlsbad and headed forth to the capital of the German Empire, Berlin. There he would write down what he would hope end the mistrust, anger and animosity between his people, state and personal rule with those of that of Nordreich. He wrote an apology to Kaiser Martens, asking him that he would come to Berlin in person to accept his formal apology. Martens arrived and the apology was gladly accepted between the two German royals, both accepted blame for their actions and have decided to bury the past and look onwards to a bright future. H.I.M is currently in a better state of mind and physical condition ever since the personally meeting between the two occurred, anxiety and stress which seemed to have always been easily seen on his face seem to be disappeared, and the people of Germany claim he is a whole new man. What occurs in the future is being debated by scholars within the German Empire, for better or worse, the German Empire has taken a new course as its Emperor has steered the state ship in a new direction. Category:Prussian Leaders